


On Thin Ice

by Tiannabeth (TianaEspecial)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (todo ataque de ansiedad tiene su advertencia correspondiente), Ansiedad, Hockey, L E N T O A V A N C E E N L A R E L A C I O N, Lento Avance, Multi, Mutua atracción, Other, Patinaje sobre hielo, Se reitera por el autor que esta historia tiene, Universo Alternativo - Deportes, de amigos a amantes, deportes AU, figure skating AU, patinaje artístico AU, patinaje gay, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianaEspecial/pseuds/Tiannabeth
Summary: Había una vez, dos Canadienses nerd que decidieron comenzar un universo alterno de patinaje artístico sobre sus dos hijos espaciales y sus maravillosos e inadaptados amigos. Diez páginas de headcanons después, finalmente unieron un lápiz electrónico a un papel electrónico y crearon esta monstruosidad.Este fic de multicapítulos relata las crónicas de la vida de un jugador de hockey llamado Keith que es forzado, por su hermano Shiro, a inscribirse a lecciones de patinaje artístico para “trabajar en su juego de pies”. Ahí conoce al pomposo - aunque talentoso - patinador artístico llamado Lance y queda cautivado tanto por el deporte como por el patinador.Disfruta el viaje porque apenas está comenzando.





	On Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Thin Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754422) by [Minadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minadora/pseuds/Minadora). 



> Notas:
> 
> Autora & co-creadora: usuario de tumblr wardenalistair | Artista & co-creadora: usuario de tumblr soottea  
> Les invitan a pasar a sus blog para saludar y/o bien llorar sobre Voltron!!!

 

Keith despierta al sonido constante e  _insistente_  de  su timbre.

Gira el rostro del pliegue de su almohada y mira con desdén al frente de su apartamento. Normalmente Keith disfrutaba vivir solo, pero es en momentos como este que desearía tener un compañero de cuarto que lo salvara de este tormento cruel e inusual. Gruñe mientras lanza una de sus almohadas a la dirección general del ruido y reza a cualquier entidad santa que existiera poder  _ volver a dormir _ . La almohada conecta con su librero, apilado con diversos objetos, enviando varios al suelo con un sonido metálico. Keith, apoyado sobre su antebrazo, escucha atento.

Silencio.

Keith suspira de alivio.

Entonces: cuatro timbres más suenan, aparentemente enojados.

Keith gruñe y descansa sobre su almohada, buscando a ciegas su celular sobre la mesita baja a su lado. Desbloquea el aparato con un dedo y entrecierra los ojos al ver el espantoso número que le regresa la mirada: 08:13.

“Es en _ serio _ ,” dice en voz alta. El timbre continúa sonando mientras considera las muchas inventivas maneras en las que podría matar a la persona detrás del sonido y, con una voluntad sobrehumana, se levanta de la cama. Sus pies lo guían a través de su pequeño departamento hacia su intercomunicador (que sigue timbrando como si le gritara en la cara) y pulsa con fuerza el botón del micrófono.

“Qué,” dice entre dientes “es lo que quieres.”

Se da cuenta un segundo después que ni siquiera sabe quién está en la puerta, y si es honesto, no le interesa. Solo quiere volver a dormir en algún lugar donde no exista una detestable alarma que arruine su vida.

Una voz estática surge del altavoz en su pared en tono bajo y con marcada irritación.

“Keith, soy Shiro. Déjame entrar.”

Keith  _ fulmina _ al altavoz con toda la ferocidad que puede reunir luego de haber despertado cinco horas más temprano de lo que tenía planeado.

Como si sintiera la mirada dirigida a él, Shiro continúa.

“Déjame entrar o seguiré tocando el timbre de esta cosa hasta que lo hagas.”

Keith aplasta el dedo contra el micrófono. “No te atreverías.”

Un silencio que dura un latido pasa, siendo seguido por un ruidoso y prolongado zumbido.

No es alguien que se rinda con facilidad pero acabando de ser sacado de la cama y sintiéndose bastante parecido a un cadáver revivido, Keith accede y derrotado deja que Shiro se salga con la suya.

Estando ubicado en el primer piso, toma solo unos segundos para que Shiro esté en su puerta cargando un café en la mano y su bolsa de gimnasio colgada en el hombro. Keith, por otra parte, solo porta una mueca de disgusto y un par de boxers.

Shiro no espera porque Keith le dirija la palabra. “Tú,” empieza señalándole con su dedo índice. “Vienes conmigo.”

“Shiro.” Keith pasa la mano por su cara y retrocede a grandes zancadas hacia su cama -o bien, futón- sobre el que se deja caer de espaldas. “Es demasiado temprano. Por favor no me hagas esto.”

“¿Temprano?” Shiro gira su muñeca para ver su reloj análogo - así es,  _ análogo _ . “¡Un poco después de las ocho! ¡Deberíamos habernos ido desde hace media hora!”

Keith alza la cabeza para verlo con pura incredulidad. “¿Cuál es tu _problema_?”

“En este momento; tú.” Shiro deja el café sobre una pila de libros cerca a la puerta para acercarse y mirar a Keith desde arriba. “Tú y yo sabemos que te sacaré a rastras de aquí, así que tal vez quieras facilitar eso para ambas partes.”

“Uuuuggghhhhh, ¿y a dónde es que vamos?”

“A la pista. Hoy te incorporas a la clase para principiantes.” Shiro cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

Keith lo mira por un momento. “Estás bromeando.”

Shiro solo alza una ceja en respuesta.

“No estás bromeando.” Keith suspira con pesadez. “Mira, aprecio que quieras ayudarme pero, en serio, no necesitas hacerlo.”

“Keith,” Shiro lo agarra del tobillo mientras habla. “Como tu hermano y ex entrenador puedo decir que sí lo es. Esto te _ayudará_ , lo sé. Y no solo con tu destreza en hockey y en el patinaje, sino también con tu mal genio.” 

Keith oculta su rostro contra su brazo y murmura. “No tengo mal genio.”

“¿Quieres mirarme a la cara cuando digas eso?”

“No.”

Shiro suspira y le da un pequeño jalón a la pierna de Keith. “Tan solo trata. No tienes que comprometerte a más de una lección pero en serio,  _ en serio _ creo que te hará bien.” Keith lo mira con el ceño en su cara todavía presente. “Por favor, Keith. Confía en mí.”

Keith baja la mirada mientras reflexiona sus opciones: acceder y asistir a una atroz clase de patinaje artístico, rehusarse y ser arrastrado a una atroz clase de patinaje artístico a la fuerza o quedarse acostado y pretender haber muerto.

Está casi seguro de que Shiro lo llevaría a rastras a la lección aún si escogía la última opción.

“Bien.” Dice con un bufido. “Iré a tu estúpida lección pero no creas que me emociona la idea.”

“Oh, descuida,” Shiro le sonríe y de un fuerte tirón lo saca del futón. El trasero de Keith colisiona contra el suelo seguido en corto por su cabeza, pero Shiro no parece preocuparse en lo más mínimo. “No lo haré.” Marcha hacia su bolsa de gimnasio y la cuelga una vez más sobre su hombro. “Ahora vístete. Las lecciones empiezan a las diez y tenemos que tomar el metro.”

* * *

 

Después de que Keith se vistiera y que Shiro prácticamente lo forzara a comer una rosquilla, logran encontrar su camino hacia la estación de metro. La estación está sorprendentemente tranquila - lo usual es que esté atestada de personas en traje a esta hora, con sus rostros cansados y calzado pulido. Lo más posible es que un tren acabara de pasar salvándolos así de tener que lidiar con la multitud. La estación no está desolada pero al menos Keith no tiene que sentirse al borde de la sofocación.  


“Pero ni siquiera tengo los patines correctos.” Dice Keith acercando su termo de café para beber, todavía intentando convencer a Shiro de que ésta es una pésima idea. El mayor de los dos solo continúa caminando.

“Puedes tomar prestados unos de la pista.” No voltea a ver a Keith mientras responde, prefiriendo centrar su atención en el tren avanzando hacia ellos.

Shiro pasa a través de un grupo de personas para llegar a las puertas abriéndose y gruñe por lo bajo. Ingresa al apretado espacio con Keith a su espalda, quedando a lado de un caballero con un traje a la medida y le hace una seña a Keith para que se acomode a su lado. De pronto, Keith se siente consciente del contraste entre su ropa mugrienta y la chaqueta impecable del hombre. Desvía la vista para observar el suelo sucio sintiendo la incomodidad por su apariencia creciendo en su estómago.

“Honestamente, Keith.” Lo mira Shiro. “No puedes escaparte de esta. Incluso si consiguieras convencerme de dejarte ir, no veo cómo podrías escapar a la furia de Allura. Es la más animada por esta situación.  _ Y créeme _ , no quieres verla molesta. Lo que me recuerda…” Rebusca en el bolsillo frontal de su bolsa y saca su celular. “Debería avisarle que vamos a llegar tarde.”

“No vamos tarde,” dice Keith frunciendo el ceño.

“Según tus estándares, seguro.” Shiro teclea en su celular sin dejar de hablar y lo acerca a su oreja. “Y ciertamente no en los de Lance. Pero como entrenador tengo ciertas expectativas que cumplir.” Keith ignora el sutil codazo y Shiro fija la vista en sus pies mientras contesta el celular. “¿Allura? Sí, hola. Soy yo.” Una pausa. “No, no. Es que acabo de pasar por Keith para recogerlo.” Sonríe escuchando a la persona en la otra línea hablar. “Sí, estará ahí. Pero, escucha, voy a llegar un poco más tarde de lo normal. Acabamos de subir al metro así que estaré ahí en unos veinte minutos.” Entonces se ríe a algo que ella le dice. Es un sonido cantarino distinto a cualquier otro que Keith le haya escuchado hacer lo que capta su atención. “Por supuesto. Como sea yo -- Sí, yo también. Bueno, voy a - um - te veo pronto. Muy bien. Adiós.”

Shiro mantiene la vista en el celular mientras cuelga y se pone a revisar algunos mensajes en la pantalla. Keith entrecierra sus ojos con sospecha.

“Así que,” empieza, captando la atención de Shiro. Logra notar el leve sonrojo en su rostro. “Allura.”

Shiro pestañea y su rubor  _ apenas _ crece haciéndolo tragar duro. “Uhm… ¿Qué sobre… ella?”

“Sí. Que sobre ella, ¿uh?” Keith alza una ceja hacia el mayor. “Nunca he llegado a conocerla, sabes. Lo que resulta extraño considerando que ha sido tu pareja durante -”

“Pareja de patinaje.” Corrige Shiro.

“Claro,” sonríe Keith. “ _ Pareja de patinaje _ .”

Shiro parece por fin entenderlo y suspira. “No, Keith. Nada de eso. Allura es mi compañera de trabajo en muchas formas y  eso no -” hace una ademán evasivo con la mano enfrente de él. “- está bien.”

El metro se sacude al detenerse en una parada y las puertas se abren mientras Keith lo observa. El hombre de traje los abandona pero es pronto reemplazado por otras tres personas. No está tan apretado como suele estar pero para nada mantiene las cosas privadas. Keith insiste sin embargo.

“Esa ha sido la mayor cantidad de basura que haya oído.” Shiro pone los ojos en blanco ante sus palabras como si quisiera ignorarlas. “Ni siquiera la he  _ conocido  _ y sé lo colado estás por ella. Han estado patinando juntos durante años. ¿Por qué no solo, ya sabes, le pides salir contigo a una cena o algo?”

Agotamiento se refleja en el cambio de postura de Shiro. “Ya recibo cada día esta clase de consejos de Lance. No necesito que tú también lo hagas.”

“¡Ni siquiera lo estás negando!” Keith lanza ambas manos al aire. “¡Dime -  _ dime _ \- que no te gusta! Porque no creo que puedas.”

“No sigas, Keith.” Shiro intenta lucir intimidante pero, oh vaya que falla en hacerlo.

“No puedes, ¿cierto?” Keith avanza un paso hacia él. Sin duda. Eso es un sonrojo.

“Yo- ” A este punto Shiro está prácticamente aplastando el celular en su mano. “ -no tengo que contestar eso.”

“SHIRO.”

“¡No importa! ¿Está bien?” El metro rechina en la siguiente parada y esta vez Shiro se dirige a las puertas. Keith lo sigue. “Ella es mi co-entrenadora y pareja de patinaje. No voy a poner en peligro mi relación actual por razones egoístas. No es justo para ella.”

Keith pone su mejor cara de ‘tiene que estar jugando’ mientras sube las escaleras junto a su hermano.

“Si me entero de que estás siendo un idiota sobre esto - y que ella está tan estúpidamente obsesionada contigo - te patearé el  _trasero_ ,  Shiro.”

Shiro no le responde en ese momento, solo sube el último escalón y hace su camino hacia las puertas liderando a la concurrida acera. Keith pone los ojos en blanco mientras lo sigue y ajusta mejor en su hombro la correa de su mochila.

* * *

 

 

Keith ha estado antes en esa pista de hielo, tal vez una o dos veces, así que recuerda vagamente la ruta donde queda. Aún así, deja que Shiro lo guíe, si nada para poder quedarse unos cuantos pasos atrás y encogerse de hombros en su mohín. Así no es como había planeado pasar su Miércoles por la mañana y tiene toda la intención de dejarlo saber a todo el mundo.

La concurrida calle principal es dejada atrás mientras Shiro los lleva calle abajo hacia un vecindario en los suburbios, donde casi cada casa tiene juguetes de niños esparcidos por el césped. Es dolorosamente doméstico y Keith se da cuenta de que no ha estado en un entorno como ese desde hace años. Aún cuando había vivido con Shiro, habían tenido que quedarse en un departamento barato en el centro de la ciudad, cerca a la pista de hockey. Su situación actual es una mejora a lo que tenía antes pero en nada se acerca a este tipo de casas. Verlas ahora revuelve el estómago de Keith en una especie de nostalgia agridulce. Muchísimas cosas han cambiado desde que vivía en una casa como estas y el escenario le trae recuerdos de ese tiempo.

Para su alivio, Shiro gira a la esquina del bulevar de los sueños rotos y lo lleva a una calle algo más concurrida con vista directa a la pista de hielo. A diferencia del centro de recreación que hospeda a su pista de hockey, esta arena tiene  únicamente  _una_ pista. Sin la molesta conexión de salas llenas de gente intimidantemente musculosa, ni mujeres cuarentonas con ropa de yoga paseándose por los pasillos o personas mayores tambaleándose hacia las aguas poco profundas en sus clases de aerobicos. Keith se pregunta brevemente si Shiro prefiere esta privacidad que a su vieja pista. Es obvio que sí viendo cómo es el copropietario del lugar.

“Entonces,” dice Shiro, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. “Estás en la clase renacuajo de las nueve y media.”

“¿Renacuajo…?” Keith alza una ceja hacia su hermano.

“Es como llamamos a los nuevos patinadores.” El estacionamiento está lleno de minivans y padres cariñosos colgados a las manos de sus hijos. Shiro saluda a varios de ellos con la mano, sonriendo con calidez mientras pasan caminando. “Porque ‘pronto estarán dando saltos por el hielo como ranas’.”

“ _ Dios mío _ .” Keith deja de caminar de golpe. “ Tienes que estar bromeando. Esa es la cosa más penosa y embarazosa que he escuchado nunca en  mi _vida_ . Me rehúso a formar parte de esto.”

Shiro suelta un sonido de exasperación y apenas voltea a mirarlo. “No seas tan dramático, Keith.”

“Claro que no. No voy a ir para ser un - un -  _ renacuajo _ .” Incluso decirlo envía oleadas de vergüenza por su espalda. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Keith puede ver a Shiro cambiar a modo de hermano mayor listo para patearle el trasero cuando la puerta frontal de la arena se abre de par en par y una mujer morena con cabello plateado (el cual Keith asume que es teñido aunque no pueda ver las raíces del color original) y, honestamente, los ojos más azules que jamás hubiera visto. Basado en la manera en la que Shiro reacciona -para referencia: enderezar la espalda, dar una vuelta y sonrojarse con una sonrisa muy temblorosa y atontada- Keith asume que esta debe ser Allura. Es más alta de lo que se había imaginado dado a que la mayoría de las parejas femeninas de los patinadores suelen ser más bajas, pero la gracia con la que se mueve basta suficiente para compensarlo. Si así es como se mueve en el pavimento, Keith solo puede imaginar cómo debe lucir sobre el hielo.

Además ahora puede entender por qué tiene tan prendado a su hermano; no tienen que gustarte las mujeres para saber cuando alguien es un 50 en una escala del 1 al 10. Y Allura es definitivamente un 50.

“¡Shiro!” Lo llama saludándolo efusivamente con la mano. Keith nota el acento británico en su voz y se pregunta si viajo desde otro país para venir a entrenar.

“¡Oh, hola!” Shiro alza una mano tímidamente. “Uh, Allura.”

“Sutil.” Dice Keith en voz baja ganándose una mirada de advertencia.

Allura se dirige hacia ellos, asintiendo con amabilidad a una familia pasando a su lado con una sonrisa cegadora plasmada en su rostro. Keith lanza una mirada a Shiro quién simultáneamente luce algo constipado y como si sus extremidades fueran de pronto gelatina. Keith apenas puede reprimir su risa. Allura por otra parte, se ve serena y _en_ _ nada  _ como alguien de trece años y enamorada, pero eso no tiene que significar nada.

Una vez que está en un rango decente para conversar, Shiro rasca la parte trasera de su nuca y tartamudea otra elocuente oración.

“Perdona por, ya sabes, llegar tarde. Estaba afuera frente a la puerta del departamento- ” señala a Keith con su pulgar. “- de este chico durante casi diez minutos antes de que se decidiera a responder.”

“¿Este chico?” Allura fija su mirada en Keith quién se remueve bajo su intrigado escrutinio. “¡Oh! ¡Tú debes ser Keith!” Ella le extiende la mano a forma de presentación la cual Keith toma, sorprendido por la firmeza de su agarre y decidido saludo. Tiene la distinguida sensación de que podría luchar  con él con ambos atados tras su espalda.  _ Sí, hombre; su hermano estaba perdido _ .

“Así es, gusto en conocerte.”

“¡He escuchado mucho sobre ti! Shiro me ha contado muchas historias sobre ustedes dos - adoro en especial aquellas donde eran niños.” Descansa una mano sobre el brazo de Shiro con una sonrisa enternecedora mientras el aludido se ve a punto de combustionar. “Han vuelto a varios largos viajes en avión en un tiempo más tolerable.”

“Hm,” Keith sonríe con picardía al estado actual de su hermano. “Estoy seguro de que podría pensar en otras más que podrías encontrar entretenidas.”

“Keith…” advierte Shiro.

“¿Oh?” Allura exclama con interés y sin quitar la mano sobre el brazo de Shiro, gira el rostro más abiertamente hacia Keith. “¿Cómo cuáles?”

“Bien, cuando Shiro estaba en secundaria -”

“Keith.”

“- tenía esta chica como novia -”

“ _ Keith _ .”

“¿Una novia?” Allura dirige una ligera sonrisa a Shiro. El aludido empalidece del terror y cualquier intento de parecer intimidante se desvanece como el aire.

“Oh sí, era muy linda. Pero, verás, una vez Shiro la llevó a cenar a este restaurante muy lujoso. Ahorró durante  _ semanas _ para poder pagarlo.” Keith observa cómo Shiro mira desesperadamente entre Allura, a él, y luego a la arena en busca de un escape. Keith continúa. “¡Y bien, resultó que ella era alérgica a los mariscos! Ninguno lo sabía, o al menos, no hasta que fueron a la casa de ella donde -”

“ _ MUY BIEN CREO QUE ESO ES SUFICIENTE _ _._ ” Shiro lanza un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Keith y lo aprieta algo más de lo que un abrazo debería ser. “ _ La hora de contar historias  ** terminó ** _ .”

A este punto Keith estaría aterrado por su vida si el rostro de Shiro no estuviera tan rojo como un tomate o si sus ojos no estuvieran tan abiertos como platos. Se pregunta si su hermano logrará recobrar su tono normal de piel luego de todo lo que ha pasado - probablemente no. Allura se ve tan divertida por la situación como él, cubriendo delicadamente su boca con la mano mientras trata de apaciguar la risa surgiendo de ella.

Keith mira a la expresión implorante de su hermano. “¿Estás seguro? ¡Pero si es una gran historia!”

“Estoy  _ absolutamente seguro _ . Ahora no es momento para contar historias.”

Como un ángel caído del cielo, Allura interviene (no sin detener sus risillas) y salva a Shiro de un mayor tormento. “Sin importar lo mucho que me encantaría escuchar el final de esta historia, tenemos que ir a la práctica. Las lecciones empiezan en quince minutos y tú -” recorre a Keith con la mirada de arriba a abajo. “- necesitarás un par de patines. Andando, vamos a buscarte una talla para ponerte pronto y puedas hacer algunas flexiones antes de la lección.” Coloca la mano en la espalda de Keith y lo  lleva en dirección a la pista. Encuentra difícil resistirse a ella sin importar cuanto lo quiera.

Mientras es guiado Shiro le da un manotazo en la nuca con el rostro todavía ardiendo del embarazo.

_ Pero vaya que valió la pena. _

* * *

 

 

“¿Te quedan bien?”

Keith mueve los dedos de su pie dentro de los patines mientras los mira ceñudo. Son muy distintos a los pesados patines de hockey a los que está tan acostumbrado, más ajustados y con forma, se sienten extraños en comparación. 

“¿Creo que sí?” Pisa el suelo para medir su peso dentro el patín. “No estoy seguro cómo tienen que quedar.”

“Hm,” Allura pone ambas manos sobre la cintura. “Supongo que son algo diferentes a tus patines de siempre. Parecen quedarte bien o al menos así parece, tengo un buen ojo para cosas como estas.” Keith la ve guiñar el ojo. “He estado en este negocio por un largo tiempo.”

Keith dirige la vista hacia el hielo donde Shiro está parado hablando con algunas personas. Hace un momento que se había disculpado con ellos, diciendo que tenía cosas de las que ocuparse antes de la lección y había dejado a Keith a merced de la autoridad de Allura. No es que fuera estricta en ningún sentido, de hecho era de las personas más acogedoras que Keith había conocido, pero es que tenía… esta presencia sobre ella. Se conducía de manera distinta a la de todos los demás. No porque creyera que era mejor que ellos, sino que era alguien nada fácil de influenciar. Shiro tenía razón cuando le dijo a Keith que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra ella; incluso cuando Keith todavía quería salir  _ desesperadamente _ de esta situación, no había manera de que ella lo fuera a permitir.

“Bueno,” Keith se incorpora sobre sus pies. “Supongo que confiaré en tu juicio entonces.”

“De una u otra forma lo descubrirás al finalizar esta lección. Si son los incorrectos siempre podemos buscarte otra talla la próxima vez.” Le sonríe con calidez pero Keith casi se ríe al escuchar la palabra ‘próxima’.  _ Eso es gracioso, Allura _ . Avanza a paso lento hacia la puerta de la pista y la abre, instándole a entrar. “Vamos a probarlos, ¿te parece?”

Keith reúne coraje y toma los primeros pasos con cuidado para probar cómo se sienten. Allura se desliza sobre el hielo primero y voltea a mirarlo de frente.

“Ahora, hay bastantes diferencias entre tus patines de siempre y estos. La mayoría empieza con la navaja, pero el ajuste general de la bota también es muy distinto - eso es normal.” Le extiende la mano mientras coloca un patín sobre el hielo pero él niega con la cabeza su asistencia.

“No pienso que sean tan diferentes, Allura. Lo tengo controlado.” Dice con confianza.

Evidentemente,  _ no  _ lo tiene controlado.

En el segundo en que se apoya sobre ambos patines, choca contra Allura. Para su suerte ella esperaba que pasara y lista para atraparlo, lo estabiliza sujetándolo del brazo con una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios.

“Como ya dije: he estado un largo tiempo en este negocio.” Lo ayuda a pararse más erguido con un empujón en la espalda pero sin soltarle el brazo. “Los patinadores artísticos cuentan con hojas más planas y largas cuando se les compara a la de los patines de hockey. En primer lugar-” Comienza a deslizarse con Keith por el hielo. “-los jugadores de hockey tienden a apoyarse sobre el borde interior de sus patines. Seguro habrás notado que estos patines tienen una serreta delantera, así que tendrás que enfocar tu apoyo en los bordes externos para patinar. Esto significa que no podrás darte impulso como hacen la mayoría de los jugadores de hockey. Por fortuna, obtenemos más potencia con cada patada que damos, así que una vez que realices el cambio, tendrás que esforzarte cada vez menos para avanzar.” 

Keith experimenta con posicionar su peso, todo mientras se cuelga desesperadamente del brazo de Allura. De vez en cuando siente la serreta tallar contra el hielo y pierde el balance pero no llega a caer de cara. Todavía.

“En segundo lugar-” Alza la barbilla de Keith para que la mire. “-tu postura. La posición de hockey te tiene encorvado hacia adelante, inclinándote hacia el hielo. Nosotros permanecemos erguidos: hombros atrás y con la barbilla en alto. Elegancia es la clave.” Enfatiza esto último al cuadrar sus hombros con una amplia sonrisa. “Esto también te permitirá mantener tu peso lejos de los dedos de tus pies.”

Dubitativo, corrige su postura. Espera salir volando de espaldas para aterrizar sobre su trasero, pero nada de eso sucede. De hecho, le ayuda a mantenerse más balanceado sobre sus pies. Con el peso ahora cambiado al centro de sus pies, ya no se está resbalando sobre la extraña curva de la hoja.

“¡Ja!” Deja salir una risilla nerviosa mientras estira sus piernas con un poco más de fuerza. “Esto - Supongo que no es tan malo. Creo que en realidad lo estoy entendiendo.”

“¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Keith!” Sonríe Allura con alegría. “Tendrás que recordarle a tu cuerpo estos nuevos movimientos hasta que se solidifique en la memoria de tus músculos pero, hasta entonces, Shiro y yo estaremos aquí para ayudar. ¿Quieres tratar de patinar por tu cuenta?”

Siente los nervios revolotear brevemente en su estómago pero los suprime.  _ Has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida sobre la pista. Esto no es nada . _

“Oh - uh- sí. Claro.”

Allura suelta su brazo poco a poco pero no se aleja demasiado. “Bien, recuerda,” agrega. “Quieres patinar con golpes largos y fluidos. Elegancia.”

“S-sí. Muy bien.” Keith encuentra difícil enfocarse en sus propias palabras cuando tiene que concentrarse en  todos y _cada uno de sus movimientos_ . Para alguien que ha estado patinando durante al menos diez años, se asimila mucho a la imagen de una gacela bebé aprendiendo a caminar. Intenta deslizarse hacia adelante pero la serreta se atora en el hielo y lo fuerza a tomar varios pasos en pánico con tal de no caer. Bufa con fuerza mientras se endereza.

“Lo haces bien.” Allura, con fluidos movimientos comparados a los suyos, extiende un poco la mano hacia él. “Lo estás haciendo increíblemente bien. ¿Por qué no nos acercamos a Shiro?” Da un cabeceo en dirección al hombre a su espalda sin apartar la vista de Keith ni un segundo.

Alzando la cabeza, Keith se toma un momento para admirar sus habilidades. Era una mujer ya bastante ágil fuera del hielo pero, con los patines puestos, es como si sus increíbles movimientos se extendieran más allá de la superficie y los depositara  _ sobre _ el hielo. Es difícil de explicar con exactitud, siendo que algo que Keith nunca había visto antes, pero  _ rayos _ , es impresionante.

“¿Keith?” Le llama ella y alza una ceja en expectación.

“Um, claro - vamos.”

Con otra sonrisa brillante y entrelazando su brazo con el de él, los guía a ambos con tranquilidad hacia su co-entrenador. Shiro está a pocos metros de ellos y parece envuelto en una conversación con un par de personas, visiblemente irritado. Cuando más se aproximan Keith empieza a entender lo que están diciendo.

“¡Pero Shiro, imagina la experiencia que añadiría a la lección!” La persona tiene su espalda girada hacia Keith así que no puede verle el rostro, pero su hermano le supera en altura por varias cabezas. Aunque esto no parece detenerle de cruzarse de brazos desafiante hacia su hermano.

“No me interesa lo ‘genial’ que sería, Pidge, no puedes hacerlo.” Shiro pincha el puente de su nariz mientras habla y mira a la otra persona que tiene una apariencia similar a ‘Pidge’. “No puedes en serio estar de su parte, ¿cierto Matt?”

‘Matt’ se  _ sobresalta  _ a la mención de su nombre y retuerce sus manos frente a Shiro. “No - no puedo decir que lo estoy. Pero ya sabes como se pone Pidge… Es - es imposible discutirle algo.”

“Estoy  _ justo aquí _ .” Pidge recalca agitando los brazos sobre su cabeza, apenas captando la atención de Shiro. “Y te lo digo  es una _idea grandiosa_ .”

Shiro fulmina a Pidge con la mirada, y Keith consigue distinguir su rostro conforme se aproxima, pero de alguna manera su mirada no es tan intensa a la que suele dirigirle a él. ¿Qué está haciendo esta persona para disuadir a su terco hermano? ¿¿Y dónde se encontraba cuando Keith era pequeño y recibía múltiples coscorrones al día??

Shiro exhala un suspiro largo y tendido. “Claro que no. No tienes permiso.”

“¿Pero por qué no?” Bufa Pidge en respuesta con clara irritación.

“¡Porque habrá  _ niños  _ en esta lección, Pidge!”

“¡Tienen que aprender cómo moverse en este cruel y desconsiderado mundo! ¡Necesitan endurecerse si planean llegar a algún lugar en la vida! ¿Podrías negarles esta oportunidad para aprender?” Procede a negar con la cabeza. “Qué cruel.”

Allura, aún llevando a Keith con ella, interviene entonces. “¿Qué maquiavélico plan has entramado ahora?”

El grupo entero voltea en su dirección, notando apenas la pareja dispareja de patinadores acercándose a ellos. Los pies de Keith inseguros y torpes en sus nuevos patines mientras Allura, a pesar de llevar el noventa por ciento del peso de Keith con su brazo izquierdo, avanzan con exquisita agilidad en sus movimientos. Parece ser un milagro si es honesto.

Con sus rostros a plena vista Keith nota los anteojos grandes y redondos de Pidge los cuales magnifican sus ojos. Su cabello es de una sombra café claro, naturalmente rebelde y contrastante con su pálida piel. Tiene una apariencia casi idéntica a la de Matt - quién es ligeramente más alto que Pidge pero, aparte de eso, tienen pocas diferencias entre ellos. Pidge viste un suéter deportivo grande sobre los hombros con líneas verdes en los costados y un grueso cable eléctrico colgado en el cuello. Ambos llevan tenis de deporte, de alguna manera permaneciendo más firmes que Keith sobre el hielo, aunque Marr luce incómodo de estar ahí. Pidge parece ser más el tipo de persona que pasa muchas horas sobre la pista, Matt por otra parte no para de mirar hacia la puerta con añoranza cada tanto - como si estuviera impaciente por salir.

Pidge abre la boca para decir algo pero Shiro pone una mano sobre su hombro y habla en su lugar.

“No importa porque nada va a ocurrir.” Envía una mirada no muy severa a la personita a su lado antes de dirigirse a Keith. “Bien - no pareces… temblar mucho.”

Keith quiere responder con algo sarcástico pero la mayoría de su concentración continúa fijada en sus pies. Gracias al cielo Allura habla en su lugar.

“¡No seas así! Keith lo está haciendo muy bien para ser su primera vez en el patinaje artístico. No seas pesimista.”

Si la mirada que Shiro le había brindado Pidge era apenas severa, entonces la que le dedica a Allura casi carece de ella. Lo tiene comiendo de su mano - ¿cómo espera sobrevivir?

“Keith…” Pidge centra su atención en él con ojos entrecerrados, como si lo estuviera analizando. “Así que  _ tú  _ eres el hermano de Shiro.”

“¿Sí?” Allura detiene a Keith, no sin temblar un poco, frente al grupo, soltando finalmente su brazo. “Cielos Shiro, no tenía idea de lo mucho que hablabas de mí.”

“No lo hago.” Shiro pone los ojos en blanco. “Es solo que Pidge lo sabe todo.”

Sus palabras causan que una sonrisa complaciente florezca en el rostro del menor. Keith no está muy seguro de qué tan menor sea al resto de ellos pero supone que deben ser cuatro años al menos. Suficiente para hacer sentir extraño a Keith dado que él suele ser el de menor edad entre sus allegados. La presunción parece fuera de lugar sobre un rostro tan joven, pero algo le dice a Keith que no es un gesto vacío. Tal vez es el brillo malicioso en sus ojos o quizá la manera en la que expresa - no está seguro.

“Bueno,” interviene Matt palmeando cariñosamente la cabeza de Pidge. “No  _ todo _ .”

“No te metas conmigo, Matt. Poseo mucho material de chantaje contra ti.”

Matt se ríe ante las amenazas (no tan vacías) de su familiar y extiende una mano hacia Keith. “Matt - hermano mayor de este torpe de aquí.”

Toma mucha fortaleza mental responderle el saludo sin caer al suelo pero Keith se las arregla.

“Keith - _hermano_ _ menor _ de este torpe.” Dice cabeceando hacia Shiro.

“Tú y yo necesitamos unir fuerzas, Keith.” Pidge acomoda sus lentes con la mano. “Los hermanos menores tenemos que permanecer unidos, ¿cierto?”

“Cuando se es un par de agravantes busca problemas necesitarán toda la  ayuda que puedan obtener.” Remarca Shiro. Pidge lo apremia con una mirada que dice ‘esa frase fue muy rebuscada, ¿por qué lo intentas siquiera?’ mientras Matt  _ríe_ _tontamente_ por  Shiro. Keith niega con la cabeza y suspira. Había olvidado lo que era pasar tanto tiempo en público con su hermano. “De todas maneras, la lección comenzará pronto y tengo que ir alinear a los niños.” Shiro quita el cabello de su cara y hace amago de retirarse antes de que Keith alce la mano.

_ Un momento. ¿Qué? _

“¿Niños?”

Shiro voltea a ver a Keith con una ceja en alto. “Sí. Niños. Es la etapa en la vida que viene antes de la adolescencia y después de la infancia.”

“Uuuugh,” Keith gruñe por lo bajo debido a lo  _ paternal  _ de la broma (y toma nota del sonido similar que hace Pidge). “No, me refiero a que, ¿por qué ahora tienen que a haber niños en el hielo? ¿Mi lección no es a las nueve y media?”

“Lo es. Pero también la de ellos. Es la misma lección.” Shiro empieza a alejarse del grupo hacia donde unos pocos niños comenzaban a entrar a la pista, todo el tiempo mirando la mirada incrédula en el rostro de Keith. “¿Quienes pensaste que estarían en una clase de renacuajos?”

Y con eso, se fue. Dejando a Keith asimilando el hecho de que él, un hombre de veintidós años de edad, estaría patinando con niños de seis a siete años, que sin duda, serían mejores en patinaje artístico que él. La situación ya de por sí terrible acababa de volverse infinitamente peor.

“Keith,” Allura se acerca a él, de seguro sintiendo su repentina urgencia salir corriendo  _ muy pero muy lejos _ , y vuelve a agarrarlo del brazo. “¿Por qué no damos una vuelta o dos para calentarte antes de la lección?”

Keith conoce la diferencia entre una sugerencia y una orden y esta - esta era una orden.

Asiente de mala gana, aceptando su perdición.

“Bien. Oh y Pidge, algo más antes de que te vayas.” Allura fija su mirada en Pidge y parece tener un mayor efecto que la de Shiro. Apunta con un dedo en su dirección. “En primera, nada de disparates tecnológicos durante esta lección. No te tendré aterrorizando a estos niños durante su primera lección - no importa lo mucho que digas que les servirá para el futuro.” La postura de Pidge parece hundirse cuando se encorva con decepción pero Allura continúa. “Y en segunda, ¿has oído de Lance? Le pedimos que nos diera una mano con la lección de hoy pero todavía no ha venido.”

Pese a la exagerada expresión berrinchuda que Pidge había adoptado, le responde. “No he oído nada de él, todavía. Pero ya conoces a Lance: requiere de al menos cuatro horas cada mañana para arreglarse.” Pone los ojos en blanco con disgusto. “Es una maravilla que Hunk pueda vivir con semejante criatura. Preferiría beber blanqueador a pasar siquiera una noche con él y su actitud de prima donna.”

Allura ignora por completo su reclamo a favor de colocar la mano sobre su cintura en mera frustración. “Sé que Lance llega normalmente tarde pero le pedí que hoy se fijara en la hora. Es importante que esté a tiempo para esta lección.”

“Es  _ Lance _ , Allura. En verdad, ¿qué esperabas?” Pidge resolla pero voltea ver a Matt y lo codea en el brazo. “¿Qué hay de ti,Matt? ¿Has escuchado algo de Lance?”

Matt, quién se hallaba mirando al otro lado de la pista donde Shiro estaba arrodillado frente a la horda de niños, se sobresalta, dando cuenta de que aún seguía siendo parte de la conversación.

“Oh - Um - Uh, no. No, no he oído nada.” Rasca su nuca en lo que Keith nota un rubor crecer en el puente de su nariz. “Perdón.”

Pidge le brinda a su hermano una mirada casi de condescendencia antes de girar a ver a Allura. 

“Da por sentado que veremos a _Su Real Majestad_ muy pronto.” Agarra un pedazo de la manga de su hermano y comienzan a alejarse de Keith y Allura. 

“Ahora, tenemos cosas que hacer antes de la práctica de esta noche. Nos vemos luego.”

Allura se despide con su mano libre y le da un suave jalón a Keith.

“Está bien,” dice toda sonrisas mientras los despide. Sus mirada intensa se fija en Keith. “Ahora: una vuelta.”

Keith murmura algo que podría ser tomado como de acuerdo y se permite ser llevado por la confiada mujer. Se mueve ligeramente con más fluidez esta vez. La serreta se atora unas cuantas veces en el hielo y Allura tiene que recordarle ‘mantenerse erguido’ pero, además de eso, Keith está empezando a sentirse un poco más cómodo en estos patines. Incluso Allura le ha dado algo de espacio para que así pueda agregar algo de movimiento en sus brazos en el lenguaje de su cuerpo. Tal vez logre finalizar el día sin odiar por  _ completo  _ su vida del todo.

Keith escucha la voz de su hermano, irritada y acusatoria, reviverar por la pista y, pensando que los comentarios son dirigidos hacia él, lo busca con la vista. Consigue ver a un individuo alto, delgaducho y de piel bronceada limitarse a flotar por el hielo hacia Shiro. Sus movimientos son tan fluidos, sin requerir ningún esfuerzo, que apenas y parece que esté poniendo nada de peso en su patinar. Estos son los movimientos de alguien que ha pasado años perfeccionando sus habilidades y  se _nota_ .

Keith tal vez o tal vez no esté hipnotizado por cómo patina. Observando la manera en la que se desliza en círculos alrededor de su hermano, poniendo los ojos en blancos y moviendo las manos, quitándole importancia al regaño, viéndose como si perteneciera al hielo. Mientras patina en círculos, Shiro no se molesta en girar para verlo a la cara, tan solo espera a que se haga visible en su campo de visión para poder apuntarlo con el dedo acusatoriamente. El muchacho alto se detiene como si fuera así de sencillo frente al otro con las manos en su cintura; Keith puede ver cómo pone ojos en blanco con solo la posición de su cuerpo.

Todavía enfocado en su tarea, Keith continúa patinando hacia Allura, pero sus ojos están orbitando al recién llegado. _Casi_ desea poder estar algo más cerca  para poder mirarlo mejor - sólo para admirar su técnica, por supuesto.

Es entonces cuando Shiro señala a algo en la pista y los ojos del muchacho lo siguen.

También es entonces cuando Keith cambia su peso tan solo _un_ _ poco _ hacia adelante, su serreta se atora, y cae sobre el hielo aterrizando en su barbilla.

Allura está ahí en un parpadeo.

“¡Oh! Keith - ¡Lo lamento! ¡Estaba distraída y no estuve ahí para atraparte!” Coloca una mano con delicada sobre su hombro escaneandolo preocupada con la mirada. “¿Estás bien?”

Si el rostro de Keith no ardiera como si hubiera caído de cara sobre un montón de carbón caliente, habría alzado la cabeza para mirarla. Así que en lugar de eso, mantiene la cabeza gacha y se limita a dar un ligero asentimiento. Nada mejor que admirar al posiblemente más agraciado patinador que había visto nunca mientras lucía como un patito feo en patines.  _ Bien hecho, Keith. Estoy seguro de que te viste muy atractivo. _

Para empeorar las cosas, Shiro decide acudir con Allura en arrodillarse para tener una mejor vista de su torpe hermano.

“¿Estás bien, Keith?” Lo toma con firmeza de la barbilla para inspeccionar su rostro, y deja salir un suspiro de alivio cuando no encuentra nada grave. “Te ves bien - ningún daño serio por lo que veo. ¿Cómo te sientes?”

“Uhm,” Keith, habiéndose liberado de su capullo de humillación, logra notar que el larguirucho patinador se había acercado también con Shiro, y con las manos metidas en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo miraba desde arriba con una mirada curiosa aunque a la vez fastidiada. El sonrojo de Keith se intensificó mientras se intenta incorporarse de nuevo. “B-Bien. E-Estoy bien.”

“La serreta es algo molesta al principio,” Shiro lo toma de la mano y lo levanta de un tirón. “Pronto te acostumbrarás.”

“Lo estaba haciendo bastante bien antes de que -” Keith cierra la boca de golpe, interrumpiendo la penosa frase de lo que sea que estaba a punto de decir. Ojea con cuidado al hombre desconocido. No parecía estar ya interesado en Keith y ahora miraba hacia el creciente grupo de niños con los brazos cruzados, su labio inferior sobresaliendo en su expresión.

“¿Antes de?” Shiro inquiere con las cejas alzadas.

Keith desvía los ojos de la alta figura y niega con la cabeza a su hermano. “Nada. Solo me - distraje.”

“Bueno, es mejor que lo saques de tu sistema ahora; la lección empezará dentro de unos minutos.” Shiro lo palmea en el hombro para animarlo. “Intentaré no ser tan duro contigo - nada demasiado intenso para mi hermanito renacuajo.”

“Ya, ya, Shiro.” Allura le da un golpecito juguetón en el brazo. “Tú también fuiste primerizo una vez. De hecho, parezco recordar que batallaste un poco más que Keith durante tu primera lección.”

Shiro sonríe en su dirección mientras infla un poco el pecho. “La ventaja es: él no estuvo ahí para verlo. Es mi deber como hermano mayor molestarlo con este tipo de cosas.”

“Bien, pues… No seas  _ demasiado  _ duro con él.” Allura mira con el ceño fruncido hacia su pareja antes de alejarse de los tres hombres.

“Sí, Shiro.” Keith sonríe maliciosamente, subiendo la voz al hablar. “DE otra manera Allura tendrá que  _ castigarte _ .”

Keith hace un esfuerzo en insinuar cada posible significado en ese comentario con solo su tono y, claramente, parece funcionar. El rostro de Shiro se tiñe de rojo una vez más y desesperado busca a Allura con la mirada para asegurarse de que no haya escuchado nada. Y así fue. Keith está solo un poco decepcionado.

Su comentario además le gana una risilla divertida por parte del patinador misterioso a unos pasos de él. Keith encuentra sus ojos y cuando lo ve conteniendo apenas la risa surgiendo detrás de sus largos dedos, siente a su decepción decaer poco a poco.

“Tú-” dice Shiro con dientes entrecerrados, mirando agitado a Keith. “Silencio. Y tú-” Se dirige ahora al joven que reía. “Y te encuentras en suficientes problemas. No causes más razones para meterte en más.”

“¿Qué puedo decir, Shiro?” El aludido se encoge de hombros con ambas manos alzadas frente a él a modo de defensa. “Tomo placer en verte avergonzado. Especialmente luego de todo el tormento que nos haces pasar al equipo y a mí.”

Shiro pasa la mano por su rostro con exasperación. “Uuuughhh, no merezco esto.”

Keith tiene la intención de darle un codazo a su hermano en el costado pero termina perdiendo el equilibrio y cae directo a su pecho. Keith lo ve tomarse un momento donde contempla dejarlo caer, pero al final Shiro lo ayuda a pararse. El patinador larguirucho observa las piernas temblorosas y posición rígida de Keith con una ceja alzada - claramente nada impresionado. Keith trata de ignorar la crítica en sus ojos, pero eso no evita que lo saque de quicio.

“Supongo que tengo que presentarlos.” Shiro hace un gesto de señalar entre los dos mientras habla. “Keith, Lance. Lance, Keith.” Keith asiente calladamente en dirección a Lance, recibiendo otra mirada crítica de su parte. “Keith es mi hermano menor y uno de tus estudiantes el día de hoy, Lance.”

Keith palidece en cuanto su corazón se detiene a medio latir.  _ No puede ser . _

“No puedes hablar en serio.” Gruñe Lance lanzando sus brazos al aire.

“¿Qué? Te dije que requería ayuda para enseñar a la clase renacuajo y accediste. Necesito que te enfoques en lograr que Keith se sostenga en sus propios pies mientras lidio con los más pequeños.” Shiro se gira a ver a Keith. “Lance es uno de mis mejores patinadores aquí. Ha competido en campeonatos durante muchos años y conoce su área. Es más que capaz de enseñarte las bases.”

Keith no le necesitaba que Shiro le dijera eso. La comodidad que tiene Lance sobre el hielo es suficiente evidencia de que sabe lo que está haciendo. Keith de pronto se siente  _ muy  _ incómodo con la idea de que alguien tan talentoso fuera a verlo moverse sobre el hielo como un pez fuera del agua.

“Uh, Shiro. Sabes que - No me -  _ De verdad  _ no me siento muy bien. No creo que pueda seguir con esto.”

“Oh no claro que no.” Shiro pone una mano enfrente de él antes de que KEith diga otra cosa. “Vas a hacer esto.”

Keith está a punto de replicar pero Lance lo hace primero.

“Oye, si no quiere hacerlo, no puedes forzar al tipo.” Lance gira sobre sus talones y mete las manos en sus bolsillos. “Creo que ya no soy requerido así que me iré a casa. Grandioso conocerte, Greñas. Intenta no estampar tu rostro contra el hielo cuando te vayas.” Apoya la cuchilla de su pie derecho para impulsarse pero Shiro lo jala de su camiseta para arrastrarlo de regreso.

“Nope. Esto va pasar. Ambos se quedan.”

“Shiro -”

“Sólo ríndete. No harás que cambie de opinión respecto a esto.” Shiro apoya una mano sobre el hombro de Keith y la otra sobre el de Lance. “Sé que esto será bueno para ti. Para los dos.” Su expresión se suaviza solo un poco cuando mira a cada uno a los ojos. “Dénle una oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo? Confíen en mí.”

Lance le sostiene la mirada con intensidad - Keith nota algo mucho más profundo incrustado en la mirada que comparten, algo en lo que él no debe indagar - pero Shiro no retrocede, manteniéndose firme bajo la pesadez en la mirada del otro. Eventualmente, Lance suspira.

“Bien.” Sacude el agarre de Shiro y se cruza de brazos sobre el pecho. “Bien.”

“Perfecto.” Shiro redirige su atención lejos del malhumorado patinador. “¿Keith?”

Discutir con Shiro cuando estaba apegado a una idea es una causa perdida - Keith había aprendido esto hace mucho tiempo - pero, con las punzadas de ansiedad todavía tirando de su estómago, se contempló hacerlo de todas maneras. Muerde el interior de su labio mientras piensa.  _Una lección_ , se recuerda.  _Es solo una lección_.

“Como sea.” Admite en derrota para entonces imitar la posición de Lance. Aunque no se deshace del agarre de su hermano por temor a caer de nuevo.

“Grandioso. Ahora,” Shiro señala con la cabeza hacia la entrada a la pista. “Keith, puedes formarte. Y Lance, ve a estrecharte antes de empezar.”

“No seas así, Shiro - no estaremos haciendo nada difícil. No hay necesidad de estrecharme.”

Shiro apenas lo escucha. “A estrecharte. Ahora.”

Con otro bufido, Lance pone los ojos en blanco y se desliza hacia los cercados para alistarte para la lección. Keith lo ve cuando sube una larga pierna contra los cercados y se dobla hacia adelante, presionando la nariz sobre su rodilla. Shiro le da un golpe en el brazo, haciendo ademán de que lo siga. Los lleva hacia el grupo de niños formados contra el cercado gracias a Allura. Está conversando con cada uno de ellos, por turno, y sonríe ampliamente a lo que sea que están diciendo lo cuál a ellos les fascina.

Shiro le apunta a Keith un punto al final de la línea donde una niña de piel morena está parada. Con un cabello esponjoso y rizado recogido sobre su cabeza, enreda su falda con la mano mientras sonríe para ella misma. La vergüenza aflora en el pecho de Keith al ser formado con personas mucho menores que él, pero agacha la cabeza y se desliza sobre piernas gelatinosas hacia ella. Cuando está lo bastante cerca, la niña le da una gran sonrisa y arruga la nariz con gracia.

“¡Hola!” Su voz suena como un chillido comparada a la de Keith y esto le toma por sorpresa.

“Uh, qué tal.” Keith rasca su nuca y se recarga contra el cercado, esperando que colapsen bajo su peso y pueda ser enviado al hospital en lugar de tener que quedarse ahí. Desafortunadamente eso no sucede.

La niña lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y Keith le devuelve la mirada. Nota la nube de pecas adornando su pequeña nariz y mejillas, desvaneciéndose contra el tinte oscuro de su piel. Sus ojos son tan negros en color como son brillantes en espíritu. Parece ser alguien adorable pero algo le dice que es más de una naturaleza traviesa. La ve poner las manos sobre su cintura, arrugando el ceño cuando finalmente le habla.

“Tu cabello se ve gracioso.” Le dice con un tono tan serio como su aguda voz le permite.

Keith no sabe cómo reaccionar al repentino insulto, en especial viniendo de alguien que apenas alcanza su cintura, por lo que solo puede tartamudear en su sorpresa. Mueve su mano inútilmente en busca de una buena respuesta pero no consigue pensar en una antes de que ella continúe.

“Es muy largo para un chico. Es raro.” Parece estar genuinamente perpleja por su estilo de cabello, lo cual Keith habría encontrado divertido si ella no lo hubiera insultado tan sinceramente hace tres segundos.

“B-bueno,” tartamudea Keith. “Los chicos pueden tener cabello largo, sabes. Y-y pasa que me gusta tener el mío largo así que - uhm - sí.”

_ Qué elocuente, Keith. Eres una maravilla de modelo a seguir. _

Ella, como fuera, ignora el desastre de su respuesta, y en realidad considera lo que le dijo. Golpetea la punta de su patín contra el hielo mientras reflexiona.

“Hmmm… Bueno… mi mamá siempre dice que las personas tal vez se rían de  mí  cabello aún si no tiene nada de malo. Dice que a algunas personas no les gustan las cosas que son diferentes y que en tanto yo esté feliz, entonces no importa lo que ellos piensen.” Keith la mira impactado.  _ Cristo, ¿cuántos años es que tenía?  _ “¡Por eso creo que si te gusta entonces está bien!”

“Uh, wow. Tú - tú mamá suena como una persona muy genial.” Dice Keith algo atontado ante su madura respuesta. 

“Ugh . No, no lo es. Me avergüenza todo el tiempo y es molesta.” Y, solo porque sí, olvida el tema del que hablaban. Deja atrás su discusión sobre el cabello y aprovecha la oportunidad para dar un giro rápido en el hielo.  Grandioso, _ella ya es mucho mejor que él en el hielo que él_ . “¿Te gusta mi vestido? ¡Mi mamá me lo acaba de comprar!”

El rosa brillante de su falda brilla bajo la penetrante luz fluorescente para apagarse en una preocupante cantidad de lentejuelas sobre un corpiño que se extiende por todo el camino hasta sus brazos. Ella vuelve a dar una vuelta por si las dudas, asegurándose de mostrar cada parte de su traje.

“Es -- muy bonito.” Keith trata de imitar la cálida sonrisa de Allura. “En serio me gusta.”

Aceptando su respuesta como adecuada, le sonríe con alegría. “¡Gracias! A mí me gusta tu…” Lo mira de arriba a abajo, detallando desde el suéter oscuro que él se había encontrado enterrado en una pila de ropa semi limpia hasta los mismos pantalones negros que ha estado vistiendo toda la semana. “...uhhhh… ¡patines! Yo quería unos rosas pero el vendedor no tenía. ¡Pero ahora combinamos!” Alza una pierna al aire para mostrarle los patines de piel blancos, idénticos a los suyos en todo excepto el tamaño.

“Uh - gracias.” No puede evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo. Todavía quiere dejar esta arena abandonada por dios pero la pequeña ha logrado desplazar un poco los nervios de su sistema.

Aunque, por supuesto, es cuando Shiro, parado en frente de la fila, da dos palmadas para llamar la atención de todos.

“¡Muy bien!” Pone una mano sobre su cintura al hablar, ofreciéndoles a todos una sonrisa amable. “Mi nombre es Entrenador Shiro y voy a estar enseñando a todos ustedes durante las siguientes seis semanas. Ahora - ¿alguno ha patinado antes?”

Unos pocos niños alzan la mano, incluyendo la compañera de conversación de Keith, y asienten con emoción. Keith no responde a la pregunta por diversas razones, pero la mayor era: vergüenza. De hecho, no escucha la mayoría de lo que Shiro dice - algo acerca de confianza y trabajo en equipo - y recorre la pista con la mirada. Varios padres están sentados en las gradas, mirando a sus hijos con entusiasmo y tomando de vez en cuando fotos con sus celulares. Keith hace una mueca y da la espalda a la multitud para evitar tener su rostro en alguna fotografía. Deja sus ojos vagar por la pista de nuevo, fijándose esta vez en Lance.

Tiene un brazo cruzado por el pecho, estrechando así los músculos de su hombro y antebrazo. Lo hace durante unos segundos antes de torcer su espalda de un lado a otro con ambos brazos colgando a sus costados. Se detiene un momento a pensar y se agacha para sostener su rodilla izquierda la cual masajea gentilmente. Aún desde lejos, Keith es capaz de notar el pequeño gesto de molestia que hace, pero Lance no le toma importancia y continúa. Empuja una rodilla contra su pecho y le da unos tirones firmes que duran varios latidos más largos que cuando lo hizo con sus brazos, luego agarra su tobillo para levantar su pierna hacia atrás hasta dar con su cabeza formando un arco. Recarga su peso contra su otro pie mientras la mano desocupada lo sostiene del cercado. Lenta, muy lentamente, se estrecha en esa posición y Keith puede jurar que está a punto de desfallecer ahí mismo.  _ M-mierda es flexible _ . Una vez satisfecho, suelta su pierna y procede con la otra.

Keith es regresado al mundo real cuando Shiro vuelve a chocar sus manos.

“¡Muy bien! ¡Eso es todo! Comencemos.” Shiro se impulsa de lado hacia Keith mientra los niños hacen su camino hacia la otra orilla de la pista. Antes de que lo alcance, Keith siente un jalón en su mano y mira hacia abajo a su acompañante de traje rosado.

“Por cierto,” balance su mano sostenida a la de él. “¡Me llamo Tia!”

Keith pestañea ante su agarre firme y le da una pequeña sonrisa. “Keith.”

“Keith..” Prueba decir su nombre frunciendo el entrecejo. No dura mucho en eso y le vuelve a sonreír antes de soltarlo. “¿Vas a patinar conmigo?”

“Uhh,” Keith mira la confianza con la que se impulsa lejos de él y siente el pánico crecer. “Yo-”

“En realidad, Tia,” Shiro llega entonces y se acuclilla a su nivel. “Keith va a estar patinando con otro de mis estudiantes. Tendrás que buscarlo más tarde para mostrarle todo lo que habrás aprendido.”

Esto la hace hacer una mueca hacia ambos hombres. “¡Pero  _ yo  _ quería  patinar con Keith!”

“No puedes, renacuajo.” Su mueca de berrinche se acentúa pero Shiro sigue. “Te diré qué, puedes patinar conmigo en cambio. ¿Cómo suena eso?”

Ella le brinda un segundo de evaluación. Su mirada cae en la cicatriz de la nariz del mayor y en su brazo protésico pero no parece molestarle porque asiente sin decir nada y sostiene sus manitas detrás de su espalda mientras se balancea sobre sus pies.

“Muy bien, ahora - dirígete al resto de grupo y estaré ahí en un minuto. ¿Si?”

Asintiendo, Tia patea con suavidad el hielo para alejarse, no sin antes detenerse a mirarlos una vez más.

“¡Keith! No puedes irte hasta que nos despidamos, ¿okay?” Mira a Keith con seriedad, arreglándoselas para parecer tan intimidante como Shiro cuando su alturas apenas le llega a la cintura.

Shiro lo mira expectante como preguntando:  _ ¿Piensas responderle? _

“Uh - seguro. Okay. Aquí estaré.” Sacude la mano hacia arriba y cuando ella acepta y empieza a alejarse, su falda rosada se bate contra sus piernas.

“Así que,” Shiro empieza, fijando la vista a través de la pista para señalar a Lance que se acerque. “Te dejaré con Lance para que te enseñe las mismas cosas que aprenderá el resto del grupo y luego algunas cosas más. Probablemente captes todo rápido para poder graduarte a los siguientes movimientos.” Lance se detiene al lado de ellos con un patinazo y Shiro reconoce su presencia asintiendo. “¿Estás listo?”

“¡Yup! Incluso estiré mi espalda un poco más de lo normal.” Lance sacude ambos brazos y tira de su cuello. “No es que necesitara hacerlo para lo que vamos a hacer hoy pero da igual.”

Shiro ignora ese último comentario y señala hacia el lado opuesto de la pista.

“Pueden trabajar allá, de esa manera no serán bombardeados por un grupo de niños girando. Lance - hazlo trabajar algunos conejitos, piruetas, desplazamientos, mohawks, y una pirueta de dos pies. Una vez que pueda hacerlos puedes continuar con los chassés, los cruces, saltos de vals y un giro de pie.”

Lance lanza una mirada furtiva a Keith. “¿Estás seguro de que podrá hacer todo eso?”

“Laaance.” Shiro arrastra su nombre en advertencia. “No te pongas pesado.”

“Todo lo que digo es que apenas es capaz de mantenerse de pie cuando  no  se está moviendo.” Lance se dirige a Keith directamente. “¿Estás seguro de  siquiera  haber _estado_ _antes_ sobre el hielo?”

Keith lo fulmina con la mirada más letal que tiene. Flexible o no, a este sujeto no parecía importarle ninguna otra cosa que él mismo. “Cierra la boca.”

“Lance. Pórtate bien.” lo reprende Shiro. “Tu también Keith. Cuento conque se comporten durante la siguiente hora y media. Solo no - no se maten entre ustedes. Es todo lo que pido.” 

Ninguno le responde aunque Keith no está muy seguro de poder mantener esa promesa.

Con un suspiro largo y tendido, Shiro los deja solos para que se fulminen mutuamente.

Duran así unos segundos antes de que Lance, claramente hastiado por la situación, ponga los ojos en blanco y se aleje patinando.

“Terminemos con esto de una vez.” Apenas pone esfuerzo en sus movimientos y para su suerte, le da la espalda a Keith quien tiene que poner mucha energía en _sus_ propios  movimientos. “Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer, Greña Cascosa.”

* * *

 

 

 

El patinaje artístico, como Keith aprende, es muy, muy distinto al de hockey.

De acuerdo, él ya sabía eso. El patinaje artístico no tiene porterías o discos ni jugadores tratando de estamparte contra los cercados. Pero la  _ técnica _ \- Keith tiene que olvidar casi todo lo que su actual entrenador le ha enseñado. Es agravante por decir poco.

Lance lo hace patinar alrededor de unos pobres círculos algunos minutos antes de juzgarlo capaz de intentar movimientos reales de patinaje artístico. El estómago de Keith salta de los nervios.

“Y bien, el conejito.” Lance dice, girando alrededor de Keith en círculo. “Comienzas deslizándote en un pie - yo suelo iniciar con el izquierdo - y te balanceas en un salto con tu pie libre. Luego, te impulsas con la punta de la serreta y vuelves a deslizarte.” Se endereza sobre el hielo para demostrarle. “Te deslizas sobre un pie, levantas el otro, vuelves a deslizarte a la primera posición. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda.” Se detiene para quedar en frente de Keith con clara aburrición. “Tu turno.”

Keith aspira hondo, se enfoca en hallar el balance correcto sobre sus patines, y se impulsa hacia adelante. Tentativamente alza su pie izquierdo del hielo y hace un patético intento de saltar. Siente como su serreta se entierra en el hielo pero utiliza demasiada fuerza para sacarla y pierde la forma, por poco resbalando en el proceso. Endereza su cuerpo agitando ambos brazos y mira Lance quien tiene presionada una mano contra su cara.

“Oh mi dios,” farfulla. “Esta va a ser una  _ larga  _ hora y media.”

* * *

 

 

Keith consigue realizar un casi exitoso salto de conejo después de muchos intentos. Lance lo felicita con nulo entusiasmo cuando Keith hace un giro que lo hace sonreír, y espera un momento antes de recordarle cuánto tiempo le tomó realizarlo.

Keith desea que asesinar a alguien con la mirada fuera posible.

Desde allí sigue con una pirueta - que no es muy desafiante, un desplazamiento - también sencillo y un mohawk - el cual realiza algo rígido pero eventualmente lo logra algo tambaleante, y un sí le es dado para continuar.

“Muy bien - el último de la lista para principiantes es un pirueta de dos pies.” Lance gira sobre su pie antes de abrazar sus brazos a su cuerpo y comienza a rotar a una velocidad a la que Keith está seguro lo hará caer. Se detiene abruptamente con su serreta y mira a Keith con una ceja alzada. “Con la serreta de tu pie izquierdo sobre el hielo, impulsa tu pierna derecha para ganar velocidad. Una vez que tengas suficiente impulso, cambia a la pico del patín y gira. Tadaa.”

“Lo dices como si fuera así de fácil, pero lo más probable es que termine de cara contra el hielo.” Keith presiona el pico contra el hielo y con lentitud empieza a rotar sobre el mismo, extendiendo sus brazos para mantener su equilibrio.

“Sí, lo más probable.” Lance se encoge de hombros mientras observa a Keith girando en su lugar.

“Gracias por el voto de confianza.”

“Como sea, empieza con la pirueta, Greñas.”

Keith empieza a poner más fuerza, rezando no caer de cara, y lentamente quita presión del pico de su patín.  Sí logra realizar un par de rotaciones completas pero cambia de peso demasiado rápido hacia un lado y tropieza de espalda aterrizando en su trasero. Resopla entre sus dientes al tiempo que soba la parte baja de su espalda con una mueca.

“Bien,” Lance aparece a su lado, agachándose para poder verlo a la cara. “Al menos no fue sobre tu cara.”

“ _ Al menos _ .” Keith resiste la urgencia de escupirle en el rostro.

“Sabes, esto es algo impresionante si soy honesto.” Lance lo observa incorporarse con dificultad sin ofrecerle ayuda cuando se tambalea. “Hemos estado haciendo esto durante toda la hora y media y _apenas_ has logrado hacer lo que esos niños de allá-” señala al otro lado de la pista. “-seguro ya dominaron en minutos.”

Keith aprieta los puños a su costado, perforando con la mirada a Lance mientras el otro se incorpora y gira alrededor de la temblorosa figura de Keith.

“Pensé que eras un experto sobre el hielo, hombre.” Lleva sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras habla mientras sus piernas lo propulsan hacia adelante sin esfuerzo. “Altos puntajes, mejor jugador, niño estrella de su equipo. ¿Qué mezclaron los nombres o algo? Porque no veo nada de eso sobre  _ ésta  _ pista.” Cruza los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y sonríe burlonamente a Keith mientras se mueve. “Sabes, he enseñado a niños de cuatro años que ya pueden patinar de espaldas por sí mismo y aquí estás tú, apenas capaz de mantenerte de pie.”

Keith puede sentir la ira desplazando su auto control. Sabe bien que Lance intenta provocarlo.  _ Sabe  _ que Lance quiere irritarlo. Pero no puede detener la reacción automática que es su temperamento.

Alcanza a ver que la mayoría de los niños se han dispersado hacia las vigas de la pista para saludar a sus padres y que Shiro los mira a ambos con curiosidad. Keith piensa en hablarle para que se acerque, o simplemente retirarse, pero Lance continúa pinchándole los nervios.

“Cuando Shiro me pidió ayuda con la clase de renacuajos, nunca creí que enseñarle a un pez a la deriva.” Frota su barbilla pensativamente, viva imagen de superioridad y presunción.

Una voz más aguda suena desde tras de hombro de Keith y una familiar mata castaña emerge desde su izquierda. “Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, Lance.”

“¡Silencio, Pidge!” Lance se detiene para dirigirse a su recién llegado. “¿De dónde saliste?”

“Desde las profundidades del infierno.” Pidge, ahora llevando patines, se detiene un par de pies lejos de ellos, con un nada común interés en el drama desentrañándose. “Sabes que, es usual que seas un dolor en el trasero pero hoy estás siendo un imbécil de primera clase.”

Keith se siente un poco aliviado de tener al menos a  alguien  defendiéndolo, aún cuando su agravación continuaba ardiendo debajo de su piel. Se pregunta brevemente el por qué Shiro no intervino antes que Pidge.

“Tú estarías actuando de la misma forma si tuvieras a este desastre sobre  tí  sin advertencia.” Lance lanza ambos brazos al aire dramáticamente.

Ah, ahí está. La metafórica gota que rompe el metafórico vaso.

Permitiendo a su creciente mal temperamento tomar lo mejor de él, Keith se  _ desplaza _ directo a Lance. Espera salir volando y caer sobre sus pies pero, de alguna forma, permanece de pie y sí consigue jalar la orilla al abrigo de Lance antes de que se deslice entre sus dedos al retroceder lejos de él.

“¡Whoa! Eso fue sorprendentemente ágil de tu parte, Greñas. Ahora estoy impresionado.” Lance comenta. Y maldito sea, sí parece estarlo. Sorpresa genuina marca sus facciones. Sirve solo para alimentar la ira de Keith.

“Ese.” Masculla. “No es. Mi nombre.”

“¿Por qué demonios llevarías semejante corte de cabello si no quisieras que las personas se burlen de el?” Lance frunce el ceño. “No hay nadie que  _ en serio  _ le guste ese fallo de estilo.”

Esta vez Keith logra tomar la muñeca de Lance y, hombre, por fin eso hace que borre esa sonrisa confianzuda de su cara. Sus ojos encuentran los de Keith y obviamente ve su destellante furia porque de inmediato empieza a alejarse de él. Sin embargo el agarre de Keith es fuerte, eso y su mal temperamento ha tomado rienda suelta así que se aferra a Lance mientras el otro los arrastra por el hielo.

“Ha,” Lance ladra una risa nerviosa y mira a los dedos de Keith. “Bueno estás, uh, progresando bastante. Dime - ¿por qué no intentamos esa pirueta de dos pies otra vez?” Keith no cambia su expresión ni remueve su agarre por lo que Lance busca a Pidge con la mirada. “¿Pidge? ¿Algo de ayuda?”

“Mmmmm,” Keith oye a Pidge sospesarlo por un segundo. “Tentativo, pero no. Diviértete, Lance.” Y con eso Pidge se dirige hacia la lejana parte de la pista donde se encuentra Shiro.

Lance vuelve a encontrarse con los ojos de Keith y, en un intento desesperado por liberarse, alza su brazo para forzar a Keith a hacer un giro. Por algún milagro, Keith no cae sobre su trasero. De hecho, logra girar en su lugar y hace una parada limpia con su punta derecha, lo que le hace volver a conectar sus ojos con los de Lance. Lance está incrédulo, y alterna su mirada entre sus pies y su rostro con un gesto de pánico.

“Keith…”

Keith experimenta con un impulso de frente. Parece lo bastante firme.

“ _ Keith _ .”

Otro paso. Incluso mejor.

El labio de Keith tiembla mientras fulmina a Lance y -

“No te atrevas.”

\- acelera en su dirección.

Lance chilla como si estuviera a punto de ser despellejado vivo - la cual es una legítima posibilidad en el momento - y acelera por su cuenta a través de la pista. Keith finalmente  _ finalmente  _ estable sobre sus pies, lo sigue. Lo que Keith carece de una técnica apropiada, lo compensa con su velocidad. Si hay una cosa que aprendió del hockey, es cómo conducirse por una pista rápidamente. Seguro, Lance es todo elegancia y gracia, pero eso no significa nada cuando un furioso jugador de hockey propenso a iniciar peleas te sigue pisándote los pies. Keith por poco agarra la parte de atrás de su suerte un par de veces pero Lance gira fuera de su alcance justo a tiempo. Mientras más se acercan a Shiro al otro lado de la pista, Keith se da cuenta de que su hermano ha salido del hielo y está recargado contra los cercados, viéndolos divertido y con la barbilla sobre su mano.

Lance lo localiza unos segundos después.

“¡Shiro!” Jadea, rompiendo su pose en una posición de escape desesperado. “¡Haz que se detenga!”

Shiro no se mueve para nada. “Tu trajiste esto sobre ti, Lance.”

“¡No quiero ser ya más un maestro!” Hace un bucle en un gran arco alrededor del hielo pero Keith lo sigue en línea recta, encontrándolo al final.

“Nahhh,” la voz de Shiro los alcanza cuando se detienen uno frente al otro, con ambos respirando pesadamente como un par de boxeadores en un cuadrilátero. “¡Lo estás haciendo genial! Además, lo sacaste de su cabeza y míralo - ¡está patinando perfectamente!”

Keith toma un paso hacia adelante y Lance no hace nada más que saltar fuera de su propia piel.

“¡Va a _matarme_!”

“Intenta no derramar demasiada sangre sobre el hielo, Keith.” Keith no voltea a ver su expresión pero escucha la risilla de Shiro. Toma esto como su invitación para darle la paliza de su vida al bocazas frente suyo y eso -

Eso es algo que sabe hacer  _ muy bien . _

Keith está a punto de volar hacia Lance cuando una vocecita suena a través del hielo y rompe su concentración.

“¡Keith!”

Mira sobre su hombro para ver a Tia patinar a pura velocidad hacia él, su cabello ya no contenido por un elástico, flotando alrededor de su rostro mientras patina. Detrás de ella, una mujer preocupada espera a la entrada de la pista, mirando cómo Tia acelera hacia un extraño con sed de sangre en los ojos.

“¿Tia?” Keith gira completamente para encararla, su atención momentáneamente desviada.

“¡Mira! ¡Mira lo que aprendí!” a medio camino cambia para hacer un conejillo sin esfuerzo, un mohawk para cambiar de dirección y luego se impulsa en una pirueta de dos pies casi perfecta. Está algo tambaleante cuando se detiene pero la completa diferencia entre su ejecución de esos movimientos y los de Keith es tan dolorosamente obvio que tiene que contener de hacer una mueca de vergüenza. “¡Puedo hacerlas todas yo sola! ¡Shiro dice que soy una natural!”

Keith lanza una mirada furtiva hacia Shiro quien se ha unido a la mujer sobre el hielo, palmeándola sobre el hombro para calmarla antes de dirigirse hacia ellos tres.

“Wow - um,” Keith intenta deshacerse de la todavía ardiente furia en su interior y fuerza una sonrisa. “Eso es muy bueno, Tia.”

Ella le dirige una sonrisa cegadora y gira en su lugar. “¡Ahora es tu turno! ¡Enséñame lo que has aprendido!”

Keith no sabe qué decir. “Uhh -”

“Sí, Keith.” La voz de Lance, aún algo trémula, canturrea detrás de él. “Muéstrale.”

A penas moviéndose, dirige otra mirada con sentencia de muerte hacia Lance, lo cual lo hace cerrar la boca. Volteando hacia Tia, busca por una excusa.

“Verás, Tia… Mis, uh, mis patines no son de la misma talla así que - mis pies me duelen mucho en este momento.” Ella hace la misma expresión de berrinche de hace rato por lo que Keith agrega. “¿Quizá la próxima vez?”

“Hmph,” cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, ella suspira pero acepta su mediocre excusa. “Bien. ¡Pero tienes que mostrarme la próxima vez! ¡ _Tienes_ _qué_!” Y con eso, se aleja de un impulso, sin darle a Keith una oportunidad de decir por qué no puede hacer eso. Le brinda un último adiós antes de que su mamá a recoja en brazos y la cargue hacia la entrada principal.  

Shiro mira hacia el par hasta que desaparecen. “Bueno, parece que haz hecho una amiga, Keith. Estoy orgulloso.”

“Cierra la boca, Shiro.”

“Recuerdo durante la escuela cuando peleabas con todo aquél que volteara a verte.” Shiro pone la mano sobre su corazón. “Oh, haz crecido.”

“No ha crecido  _ tanto _ , viendo como intentó pelear contra mi.” Lance patina lejos de Keith, manteniendo una gran distancia entre ellos.

“Sí, pero te lo merecías.”

“¿POR QUÉ NADIE ESTÁ DE MI LADO?” Lance lanza sus manos al aire - el dramatismo parece ser un rasgo de su carácter.

“¿En serio quieres una respuesta a esa pregunta?” Shiro inquiere con una ceja alzada.

Lance no lo favorece con otra respuesta, limitándose a cruzar los brazo y alejarse con un bufido enfadado. Shiro solo niega con la cabeza.

“¿Así es siempre?” pregunta Keith. Lance parece encontrar a Pidge en la entrada de la pista, quién se entretiene con las cintas de sus patines mientras Lance parlotea animosamente. Su pomposidad sigue siendo palpable aún a esta distancia, lo que no es sorprendente. Y pensar que Keith estaba nervioso por él hasta hace unos horas.

“Bueno,” Shiro rueda sus hombros mientras habla, todavía desenredando unos nudos de sus músculos. “No es tan  _ malo _ . Claro, le gusta burlarse de los otros pero en realidad es un buen chico y un increíble patinador.”

“No lo sé, Shiro. Es algo imbécil.”

“Dale tiempo.” Shiro mira al patinador en cuestión con una mirada pensativa. “Te acostumbras a él.”

“Sí,” Keith resopla. “Seguro.”

“De todas formas,” Shiro continúa al cambiar de tema. “¿Qué tal la lección? Te viste muy bien al final.”

“¿Cuando intentaba asesinar a Lance? Nada como furia ciega para enfocar tu mente.” Keith dice de broma pero Shiro no reacciona. Continúa entonces. “No te emociones demasiado; hasta entonces no había progresado mucho de cuando la lección empezó.”

“Mmm, bueno, solo recuerda que sigues acostumbrándote a los patines. Ya llegarás ahí.” Shiro sonríe. “Y Allura estaba en lo correcto: eres mejor que cuando yo empecé.”

“Muy bien, ¿quién eres tú y qué es lo que hiciste con mi hermano?”

“Bueno, bueno.” Shiro pone los ojos en blanco. “Pero en serio, creo que deberías regresar. Ya puedo ver la diferencia en tu postura.”

“Shirooooo,” resolla Keith.

“Es en serio, Keith.” Apoya una mano sobre su hombro. “En realidad pienso que esto podrá ayudarte.”

Keith dirige a su hermano una mirada de escepticismo. Nada de lo sucedido el día de hoy le hace querer regresar para otra sesión de tortura. No era nada más que humillación, acoso y frustración. Lo que Shiro ve en él y en este deporte, escapa de su imaginación.

Shiro alza una mano, deteniendo el hilo de pensamientos girando en la cabeza de Keith.

“Solo piensa en ello. ¿Está bien? Es todo lo que pido.”

De nuevo, Shiro es insistente. Tiene esta manera de hacerte hacer las cosas que te dices a ti mismo nunca realizar. No solo eso, te hace creer que fue  tu  idea en primer lugar. Es algo por lo que Keith lo ha odiado tanto como admirado durante mucho tiempo, y es probable que sea la razón del por qué es tan buen entrenador.

Y es por eso que, con un pesado suspiro, Keith asiento. “Bien. Pero no prometo nada.”

“No esperé nada más.” Shiro le sonríe con calidez y le da un apretón a su hombro. “Ahora, tengo otra lección a la cual asistir. Puedes quedarte si quieres pero tardaré algunas horas hasta terminar.”

“Probablemente vaya a casa para recuperar algo del sueño que  _ me fue arrebatado _ .” Keith lo mira con ojos entrecerrados a lo que Shiro solo ríe.

“Tú has eso.”

 

Keith no hace eso.

_ Iba  _ a irse pero, después de haberse quitado sus patines, escabulló una ojeada devuelta a la pista donde Shiro estaba mostrando un salto a Lance y a Pidge, y se quedó mirando.

Nunca ha visto a su hermano competir. Luego de que Shiro dejara su equipo de hockey, Keith había empezado a albergar un montón de resentimiento hacia él. Habían crecido juntos jugando hockey y se había convertido en una de las mayores fundaciones de su relación. Así que cuando Shiro se fue para patinar con alguien que conoció en una competición, fue difícil para Keith aceptarlo. No hablaron durante un tiempo tras eso. Keith se invirtió en su entrenamiento y Shiro igual. Tomó bastante tiempo antes de que volvieran a hablarse, y algo más regresar a la vieja confianza que tenían. Keith seguía preocupándose a veces de que nunca volvería a ser normal.

Por eso no se podía culpar a Keith de no haber ido a ninguna de sus competiciones. Cada invitación extendida por Shiro era solo cavar más profundo la herida abierta formada años antes. Pero ahora, oculto tras las vigas del cercado, Keith finalmente observa a su hermano realizar el deporte por el dejó atrás años de talento y habilidad.

Y es  _ bueno _ .

Keith no sabe mucho sobre patinaje artístico pero puede decir cuando alguien sabe lo que están haciendo y Shiro… Se mueve como si hubiera nacido para hacer esto. Con toda la gracia que LAnce tenía, combinada con el poder de sus días de hockey, Shiro se mueve a través de saltos complicados como si fuera nada. Keith lo observa saltar del hielo, girar tan rápido que pierde la cuenta de las rotaciones y aterrizar suavemente, con una pierna extendida detrás de él. Keith a penas logra saltar una pulgada del hielo y su hermano podía lanzarse varios centímetros, si no más, en el aire con casi nada de esfuerzo.

Los otros dos patinadores no están muy atrás. Keith no está bastante versado en el deporte como para ubicar las diferencias técnicas entre ellos y su entrenador, por lo que parecen igual de agraciados, fluidos e impresionantes como su hermano. Lo fastidia pensar esto pero, ahora que está haciendo más que movimientos para principiantes, Lance luce como un profesional. Y Pidge, a pesar de ser de la menor estatura, completa todo lo que los otros dos hacen con similar perfección.

De igual manera, oculto en las sombras de los travesaños, Keith empieza a sentirse como si estuviera viendo algo que no debería. Aparta la mirada del hielo y comienza a encaminarse hacia la puerta de principal. Allura está ahí hablando con un hombre alto de un cabello rojo nada común y con el más ridículo mostacho que Keith ha visto en su vida. Alcanza a verlo cuando alcanza la puerta, y dentro su campo de visión puede ver la sonrisa que le dirige antes de desaparecer hacia el estacionamiento.

 

 

El camino de regreso hacia el subterráneo lo hace plagado de pensamientos sobre su hermano y sus estudiantes planeando sobre el hielo como si fuera nada. Recuerda como Lance vagamente tenía que mirar hacia donde ir mientras patinaba siendo esto una segunda naturaleza para él. Recuerda la facilidad con la que Allura se movía y lo talentosa que debía de ser si era la persona que plantó este deporte en el corazón de su hermano. Keith apenas registra cuando las puertas del tren se cierran o el balanceo de lado a lado por el movimiento del tren. En su lugar se concentra en pensar qué tipo de rutinas han presentado sobre el curso de su entrenamiento… En cómo se verían durante una competición real y no solo jugueteando sobre el hielo con sus amigos.

Se pregunta todas estas cosas pero no es hasta que está de regreso al desastre amontonado y caótico que es su departamento que acerca la laptop sobre su mesita baja y titubeante, teclea cuatro palabras en la barra de búsqueda.

_ Shirogane Takashi patinaje artístico _

* * *

 

 

Varias horas después, Keith puede ser encontrado sobre su sofá, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una vieja almohada, roncando suavemente. Descansado sobre su estómago, la laptop reproduce el vídeo de dos patinadores sujetando la mano del otro y deslizándose por el pulido hielo mientras la multitud los aclama con fuerza.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo de traducción fue posible gracias a la disposición de su autora, Minadora, de permitirme traducirlo. 
> 
> Cualquier error cometido en esta historia ha sido mío, no del autor, si logran identificar algún dedazo o falta de sentido en una oración háganmelo saber, lo agradecería mucho. Y debido a lo largo de cada capítulo me tomará un tiempo actualizar esta historia pero agradezco la paciencia que seguro tendrán para eso porque esta historia ES ASOMBROSA Y VALE LA PENA LA ESPERA, OKAY??


End file.
